Marauder Charms
by The Criminal Captain
Summary: The colourful character Sapphire Tyler get's her life turned upside down when she goes to Hogwarts. Of course that leads to a lot of trouble in its own ways.


**Firstly I'd like to say that I do not own Harry Potter, any of the other characters or the idea's. Well apart from the insanity that is whatever ever my imagination comes out with.**

**So uh I guess read this if you want, I'll warn you at the start that it's probably a little senseless but I guess you can go along with it.**

**Enjoy I guess...**

_Chapter One_

_Changes in The Way I Think_

For those of you that only just tuned into my life. Well Hi, for starters it sucks. Really it does, it's one of the worst ones I've heard of. But I guess I'm a little bias, I mean it is my life. So I'll take you back to where it all began.

My name's Sapphire Tyler, I had flaming red hair that never ceased to amaze and a pair of bright blue eye's I'd often been told where green, grey and on the occasion brown. I was eleven years old and I had just found out I was a witch.

If your thinking that's the whole pointed hat, green skin and nasty temperament. Well firstly get a life and stop thinking that the Wizard of Oz is the only true witch. Because firstly last year I saw Wicked, changes a lot of things about that movie.

But that's not the point, the point is. Stop thinking about all the stereotypes out there or Witches and Wizards and let me explain.

My birthday was two days ago. April 23rd. I was in the kitchen washing up when I heard a far amount of tapping on the window. Looking over at it I saw an Owl. What was weird was it was the middle of the day, well that and it was at my window. I mean that couldn't be normal, could it?

Like the slightly insane person I was I opened the window. Immediately the speckled brown owl flew in and landed on the marble counter. I started at the owl, it's leg was out. It took me a minute, okay it took me a few minutes to see that on that leg it had had a folded up piece of paper. Or was it a letter?

Whatever was on the leg I freed it. It was an old fashion envelope with fancy green script on the front. The Letter was addressed to me, right down to the location of my room. I flipped it over, on the back was a wax seal. It was in the shape of a crest with a H in the middle and four animals surrounding it. A Lion, an Eagle, a Snake and a Badger.

Carefully I pealed it off, after reading the letter I was sure my Jaw had it the floor. Hogwarts? Me a a a Witch? What the hell was going on?

My mother came in basically snatching the letter from me before I even got a chance to explain anything. Though really I wasn't sure what I would say.

"But, but this p-place, Hogwarts it it can't be real," My mother stuttered out. She was fussing about with her blonde hair.

"I'll uh I'll be right back," I told her not looking back before I ran next door. I had to tell someone, the only person I could trust. My best friend, Lily Evans.

I walked swiftly up the stones steps and to their egg shell coloured door and knocked. No time passed when the door opened and I caught the emerald eyes of my friend. I guess in mine something had to say I was feeling sick about something since with one look I was in her arms.

She took me outside, and I told her all about the past few minutes. Which was when she finally showed me she could grow a flower in her hand.

An hour later I left and went back into my house only to see an elderly man sitting on the old and batter blue couch with my mother. I saw he tense up when I walked in and the man turned to face me. He had a long silver beared and warm blue eyes, he seemed I don't know _trustworthy? _He told me all about magic, about Hogwarts his school, about muggleborns like myself. He was Albus Dumbledore and he said he' be back before September to help me get all my school supplies.

Apparently paper and pencils wouldn't cut it.

The Time past longer than I would have preferred before Dumbledore returned. I could tell mum wasn't too happy about his reappearance and was thinking of April as if it were a bad dream she had once. But me I was thrilled at the sight of him. So I waved my goodbyes and left we Dumbledore.

I was amazed by the place known as Diagon Alley. From everything to the Apothecaries to the people flying over head on broomsticks.

I guess there were a few stereotypes that were correct. Including one that had become my favourite, a wand. Which incidentally happened to be the only thing I needed to get.

Dumbledore said he had some business to attend to and left me in the dusty store. Olivanders making wands since 382BC, seemed pretty trust worthy then.

Someone was already in there. It was a boy with fairly shaggy black hair. He looked close to my age or at least the back of him did since that was all I could see of him. I waited there but patience was already getting the best of me. Thankfully the man that I figured must have been Olivanders looked up at me. He looked old with his white hair and few wrinkles that had set in though I doubted he'd been around since 382bc. Guess it was a family business.

The shaggy haired guy turned around. He was pretty cute and had a pair of grey eyes that seemed to be assessing me. Olivander went behind the shelves lined with wands to get something I figured.

"Sirius Black," the boy smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Sapphire Tyler," I said shaking it.

"You going to Hogwarts?" He asked, his voice was strong especially compared to mine which was awkward and weak.

"Yeah, are you?"

"First year," he puffed his out proudly.

I resisted the urge to laugh at his stupidity.

"See you at school then," he said leaving a few galleons on the counter and leaving the store.

The older man returned with a tape measure in his hand which he used or it did itself anyway to take my measurements.  
>I tried quite the selection of wands, breaking a few glasses, knocking wands from shelves and getting hit by one in the process.<p>

"You difficult aren't you?" he said once we reached the twenty-seventh wand.

I was getting nervous now, what if I wasn't a witch? What if someone just made a mistake.

"Try this," he handed me a long thing black box. Opening it up I saw a reddish tinged stick with a few engraving on the side. I delicately picked it up, golden light swirled around me as I did.

"Twenty-eight, that's a new record," he joked, at least I hoped he was joking.

I laughed un-easily but smiled down at my wand. "What's this one?"

"Twelve and half inch, alder wood with a dragon heartstring it's surprising swishy."

"Thanks," I said handing him what I hoped was the correct amount of money. This whole knut, sickles, galleon thing was still confusing.

"Anytime, I know you're going to be a very powerful witch someday," I smiled up at him before leaving the store back to the place I said I'd meet Dumbledore.


End file.
